My Baby
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: Draco sneaks a potion in Harry's drink at breakfast, yet little does he know, this potion will make Harry pregnant with Draco's baby! Or in this case, babies! Mpreg, Slash, Rated M. Don't like, don't read. Takes place in year six at Hogwarts.
1. Preface

My Baby

Draco sneaks a potion in Harry's drink at breakfast, yet little does he know, this potion will make Harry pregnant with Draco's baby! Or in this case, babies! Mpreg, Slash, Rated M. Don't like, don't read. Takes place in year six at Hogwarts.

Preface

Harry downed his whole drink in one gulp, unknowingly swallowing a potion. Immediately, Harry felt a searing pain in his stomach, and, without a glance toward his confused friends, he got up and ran into the hall. He managed to make it to the infirmary before collapsing.

"Harry? Harry, dear, you must wake up." Harry slowly opened his eyes to the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, and saw the Professor standing, along with Madam Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy, by his bed. He furrowed his brow at Malfoy, who was looking.. sheepish for once.

"Err, what's going on?" Harry managed to say before the pain in his stomach flared up again, and he cried out quietly in agony. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey shared a worried glance, and Madam Pomfrey spoke when the pains died away again.

"Well, my boy.. Draco here seems to have drugged you," At Harry's glare, she continued. "Depending on how you look at it, this could be a good or bad thing, but.. you are pregnant.. With Mr. Malfoy's child." Harry's jaw dropped.

"That- That's impossible!" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's stomach, which was bulging out in a wide circle, as Harry shyly noticed, and an almost transparent sort of screen came up, showing all of Harry's internal organs in his stomach, and then two tiny little almost baby-shaped figures.

"Oh! Well, not one child then. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you will be the parents to twins – a girl and a boy – in less than 12 hours." The teens groaned simultaneously at this confirmation.

Six Hours Later –

"This is your fault!" Harry hissed at Draco, who was ordered to stay with Harry and help him through the pregnancy and when the babies were born. Draco sighed.

"I know. I.. I'm sorry." He whispered so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear him, his eyes downcast so Harry wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill over.

"What? You're.. what?" Draco groaned.

"Don't make me say it again!" Harry suddenly chuckled before another wave of nausea hit him and he jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom. Draco waited, eyes closed, until Harry came out, then he looked up.

"Oh my god. Harry.. your stomach!" Harry sighed, he knew his bruised stomach hung out of his shirt, but he didn't know Draco would look. He pouted, prodding and poking his 7 months pregnant stomach.

" know. I'm a mess." Harry grimaced as a baby kicked his rib, and, sitting down on the bed again, he chuckled, looking down at his stomach almost lovingly. "You're a strong little guy, aren't you?" Draco grinned at the obvious care that Harry had for their children.

"Or girl.. it could've been the girl." Harry chuckled before breaking out in a cry, almost shrieking in pain. "What? What is it?" Draco said before yelling for Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, dear. Draco, I believe you're going to be a father sooner than we thought." And then Harry blacked out.

* * *

><p>Please review! First chapter will be longer and it'll move semi-fast. (: :D<p>

-Rita


	2. Chapter 1

My Baby

Draco sneaks a potion in Harry's drink at breakfast, yet little does he know, this potion will make Harry pregnant with Draco's baby! Or in this case, babies! Mpreg, Slash, Rated M. Don't like, don't read. Takes place in year six at Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

Draco sat in a chair by Harry's bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't bear to look as Madam Pomfrey preformed skilled surgery on Harry. He scrunched his eyes closed, trying to block out Harry's crying. Madam Pomfrey had managed to sooth most of Harry's pain, but there was still some. Draco's eyes flew open when a new sound reached his ears. The cry of a baby.

Draco watched in awe through tear filled eyes, careful not to look at Harry's exposed body, as Madam Pomfrey cleaned the first baby and weighed it. She wrote the weight in a booklet and picked up the very tiny, very precious, naked body. The baby, as Draco could see now, was a girl, and as Madam Pomfrey wrapped the still-crying baby in a blanket, the nurse walked over to Draco and, finally, handed over his baby, going back for the second child.

Draco stared in awe, tears flowing, as the girl became silent, her white mass of hair tangled and her dove gray eyes staring up at him. Draco smiled, he didn't know what to think. This child in his arms weighed less than four pounds, but all of that was his. His baby. 'My baby..' was the only coherent thought that Draco could come up with as he heard the second cry, and as Harry's moaning stopped.

"Draco.. what will their names be?" Draco stared at Madam Pomfrey, having no clue what to call these children.

"I'm going to wait for Harry to wake up." He finally said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and motioned for Draco to follow her. They walked to a door on the far side of the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey spoke as they stopped in front of it.

"We have enlarged this room to make up the most of an actual house. It is equipped with everything you, Harry, and these kids," Draco glanced at the black haired boy in her arms. "will need to survive. Although the twins are much smaller than regular children, they will grow and learn exceedingly fast. They will age a year every week until they turn four, when they will start having regular growth and learning. You and Mister Potter will stay here, excused from all classes, until that time. We'll decide what to do next then."

Draco nodded, and she opened the door. He felt like he was walking through the front door of a house. There was a living area when they first walked in, with a playpen, two bouncers, and two chairs in one corner, all facing a fireplace. In the corner across from it, on the same wall as the fireplace, was a white, wooden table small enough for a young child, and two wooden chairs, baby blue and light pink the same size. On the wall across from the fireplace was a large gray couch with a floor lamp beside it, even though there was a light on the ceiling.

Draco saw stairs going up the side of the kitchen, and he guessed that the bedrooms were up there. The floor in the living room was white carpet. Draco walked toward one chair while Madam Pomfrey put the unnamed baby boy in the playpen. Draco sat down, the sleeping girl in his arms, while Madam Pomfrey slipped out after telling him that he and Harry shared a room. Draco gaped at the closed door.

Three days later | November 23, 2010

Harry awoke feeling no pain and smiled in bliss. What a horrible dream! Harry opened his eyes and his smile faded. He had not been dreaming. He was lying in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey by his side. She smiled and explained everything to Harry as she had done to Draco, finishing by leading him to his 'house', ushering him inside, and closing the door behind him.

Harry looked in awe around the room, his eyes stopping on the playpen. A baby – a girl, he thought – with blonde curls hanging around her sweet facade, was staring at him with piercing medium gray eyes. She was more focused than any 6 month old he'd ever heard of. She had pulled herself up onto her feet and her lips were drawn into a thin line. Harry heard a chuckle and looked over to see Draco holding a little black haired boy in his arms, looking like he was comforting the child.

"Hello, sleeping beauty. Feeling better now that these two are outta your belly?" Harry stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"Draco? Are you aware that you're holding, and loving, a baby? Our baby?" Draco laughed again, shaking his head in amusement. Harry's gaze wondered back to the girl, and he felt himself walking closer to the pen.

"Harry, don't mess with her." She turned and glared at Draco, who glared right back. "Miss Avery here is in time-out for hitting her brother." Avery plopped back into a sitting position and folded her arms, pouting.

"Oh. Sorry." Harry walked over to Draco and the boy, who looked up at him through tear-filled greenish gray eyes. Harry smiled, watching as the boy sucked his thumb and turned his face into Draco's chest. "And who is this handsome fellow?" Harry smiled as the child looked at him shyly.

"This is Ashton. Otherwise known as Ash. I wanted to wait for you to name them, but they needed names so they would know who they were, y'know?" Draco handed Ash over to Harry, who accepted him willingly. Draco walked over to Avy who gazed up at him lovingly. "Avery, are you ready to apologize to Ashton?" She nodded and he picked her up, propping her on his hip and walking over to Harry and Ash.

"I sobby!" Avy said quietly, and Ash smiled at her.

"S'okie. Dray, I hunwy!" Draco chuckled and ruffled his shaggy hair.

"Let's eat, then!" Both children cheered at this.

Hayyyyyyyy. So. The twins can talk at six months because they learn faster than they grow. Harry was given a sleep potion, and that's why he slept three days. The twins' birthday is November 20th, 2010. I wanted to point out one of my reviewers that I loveeee because they commented very sweetly on BOTH my Harry/Draco stories! So thank you too: xxxwallflowerxxx (: Love you all, though! Please review! I reply to as many as I can. (:

-Rita

PS: I BEAT 1100 words in this chapter! EEEEEEEE! :D


End file.
